


The Wizard Groom, by D. H. Evans

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Community: hp_adoptaprompt, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once, long ago in the Shire of Wilt..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard Groom, by D. H. Evans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidheann_writes (eidheann)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/gifts).



> Written Aug 2013 for LJ community hp_adoptaprompt's Save the prompt fest. Orginally from bottomdraco's adaptation fest Princess Bride: Harry-as-Westley, Draco-as-Buttercup. Bonus for Snape-as-grumpy-Grandfather reading the book

** The Wizard Groom, by D.H. Evans **

**Prologue: In which we meet our cast**

Lily sniffled as she reached for a tissue, again. Nestling her nose into the softened material, she blew a great noise of sound and sickness before wadding the tissue into a ball and tossing it to the rubbish. It missed; bouncing off the rim of the bin and landing in the floor, joining the litter of other hankies surrounding the bin.

She closed her eyes and sighed, not wanting to get up to pick up the tissues. Her entire body ached and she'd downed more potions than she ever wanted to think about again. Still, she knew if one of her fathers were to come in and see the mess, she'd hear about cleanliness and recovering from her illness.

"Mippy," Lily moaned and the elf popped into her room. She opened one eye long enough to point at the hankies then closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows.

She listened to the elf tidying up, and then made to ask for a glass of juice when she heard her bedroom door open. In one way, she almost wished it was her Dad because his quiet strength was reassuring. He would hold Lily against his chest, his warmth soothing away the chills and fever as he carded one rough hand through Lily's hair. Her Father offered a different sort of comfort, with his potions and quick spells. Father knew more about potions than anyone else, except perhaps her godfather, but at this moment in time, she didn't want either one of them. She just wanted to be left alone.

"No more potions, please, Father," she whinged and rolled over giving her father her back.

"I have not come to dose you, child, however; if none of your father's philtres are working, then perhaps I was wrong about his potion prowess."

Lily flipped over, wide eyed at the sound of her godfather's voice. "Sev!"

Severus nodded and sat down in the armchair at the foot of Lily's bed, eyeing Lily as he crossed his legs and folded his spidery fingers over his knee.

"Perhaps I should repair to your Father's lab and make certain you are getting the proper potions."

"No, please," Lily begged. "No more nasty potions."

"Potions aren't supposed to taste good. They are meant to do a job. Perhaps it is you that is being nasty and not cooperating with the potions."

Lily wrinkled her nose, thinking about that. Severus always made her think and today she didn't want to do that. Her brain hurt too much for that but he had a point. She'd watched her Father brew and smelled some of the awful ingredients, and didn't quite understand how the icky stuff made a solution to help you. She'd much rather go flying with her Dad instead, so she just nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then shall we get down to business?"

Lily eyed Severus. Her godfather was a direct sort of person. He was old, preferred his privacy and tended to be mean, especially to her Dad. However, Lily knew it was an act. He seemed to care a great deal for her and her parents, even if he showed it in an odd sort of way. No one knew, or they pretended not to know, Lily thought, really how decent Severus was. He had everyone quite fooled ... except for Lily and her parents. And Lily adored him because despite being old and cantankerous, Severus had an amazing voice and told the best stories. "Sir... why are you here?"

Severus drew his wand, twirled it over his lap and from the tip a large leather bound book appeared, settling on his legs.

Lily leaned back and grinned. "Is it Beedle the Bard?"

"Why would I want to read that drivel?"

Lily bit her lip, trying not to laugh. It made her chest hurt, but Severus sounded so affronted by the question, she couldn't help it. The giggle escaped and soon turned to a cough.

Severus was at her side instantly, helping her to sit up and rubbing her back. "Do not die on my watch, your fathers would attempt to skin me. And then I would be stuck with you forevermore since I would have to show them how it was properly done."

Lily managed to take a deep breath; her giggling and coughing came under control. "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded at her, but his large hand caressed Lily's back once more before he returned to the armchair. "If you are comfortable and have no more plans to cease existing then I shall continue."

"Please," Lily murmured and settled back down again, sliding under the blankets and drawing them up to her chin.

Severus flicked his wand at the bed and Lily nearly moaned as the heat of a Warming Charm filtered through the blankets. Her Dad's had worn off because she'd been overly warm and kicked the sheets to the end of the bed. But now, she was a bit chilled and Severus just always seemed to know what Lily needed.

"Thank you," Lily offered.

Severus looked right at Lily, his black eyes glittering with something Lily couldn't quite understand and whispered. "As you wish."

Warmth blossomed in her chest and Lily smiled at him, receiving a small smirk in return.

The leather of the novel creaked as Severus' long fingers opened the book. He cleared his throat and began to read. "The Wizard Groom by D.H Evans."

Lily sighed.

"There comes a time in every wizards' life when he must chose his path and that involves his wand. Although it is said the wand chooses the wizard, sometimes there are special circumstances in which the wizard can share his magic with another and both shall benefit from the magic of the wand's core--"

Lily blinked. "Is this why Father can use Dad's wand?"

Severus lowered the book and eyed Lily. "It is rude to interrupt."

"I know, but Dad already told me about the Elder wand and how—"

Severus slammed the book closed and stood.

"Wait, no, I'll be quiet. Please don't go," Lily reached out to Severus, sitting up in the bed.

Severus looked down at Lily, he didn't leave the room, though, and Lily knew she had him. "I am certain you have never heard this sort of story before."

"Is it dark and creepy like The Warlock's Hairy Heart? I like that one; it's my favourite! Dad says it's morbid but Father says it teaches us a valuable lesson."

Severus pursed his lips, an eyebrow arching up to his hairline, and Lily could tell he was amused.

"Dad likes the Fountain of Fair Fortune but Father says it's romantic twaddle. I like it too, sometimes."

"I think both your parents have spoiled you rotten."

Lily giggled, and then clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to prevent another coughing spell.

"However, I will concede that there are elements of horror for your blood-thirsty little heart as well as some romantic twaddle." Severus glared at Lily, but it wasn't all that harsh of a look, so Lily kept her hands over her mouth to avoid laughing again. 

"If your interruptions are finished?" He waited until Lily nodded before sitting down once more and adjusting his robes about his legs. Clearing his throat, Severus began again.

"Once, long ago in the Shire of Wilt..."

**Chapter One: In which we meet our Heroes**

There was a young wizard named Draco Malfoy who valued wealth and privilege above all else. He had gossamer hair and eyes of silver that glinted with malicious glee. Tall and fair of face, if a bit pointy, with a cruel smirk on his full mouth, but underneath all the posh and polish, Draco hid a secret.

_Lily giggled. "That sounds like Father."_

_Severus scowled. "Do you want me to go on or not?"_

_Lily thought that Severus' scowl was just another form of a smile as it seemed to fit his face better than any sort of smile which exposed his teeth. Instead of saying that aloud, however, she said quite meekly, "Yes, Sev, do go on."_

_Severus cleared his throat. "As I was saying…"_

He was rude and spiteful and rich, so most other magical folk ignored his lack of manners because his breeding was of such high quality, as well as taking the bribes he spread across the land. It was an honour to be acquainted with Draco because of his breeding and wealth but behind his back the magical folk could say no good about him.

Despite this malicious attack on Draco's character, what the magical community did not know was that this young wizard's wand had a core of unicorn hair. Only the truly pure could use this type of wand to their benefit, for as cruel as Draco seemed, his heart was never fully invested in the darker magics his lineage embraced.

However, there was one wizard, Harry Potter, who tried to see the good in all, and he had eyes of the deepest green that glittered like emeralds. One of the few things he'd inherited from his beautiful and kind mother before her tragic death took her from him. His dark, wild hair stuck up as if a kneazle had decided to play in the strands. He had a different sort of arrogance than Draco and came from humble beginnings.

He, too, knew of cruelty and could dish it out with the best but this young wizard's wand held a core of phoenix feather. Known far and wide as a rare wand ingredient, phoenix feather offered the ability to return again and again, allowing the wizard to survive the harshest realities but retain the magic of renewal.

_Lily opened her mouth and Severus arched a brow. Lily thought better of saying anything else and just let him continue reading._

Harry was brave and bold...

_Severus rolled his eyes and Lily giggled._

... and decided to put Draco in his place.

_"As if," Severus muttered._

_Lily grinned._

Harry and Draco passed through childhood together, growing up together even if their experiences were of a differing nature. Finally, being the valiant sort of wizard, Harry decided that he and every other person that had lived with Draco's nastiness needed to be avenged.

Harry followed Draco, watching him on his magical map to see if the murmurings about Draco were true. Many of the tales were verified but still that did not deter Harry for he also saw what others had not. Draco was lonely and had no one to show him any difference in being a friend instead of a spoiled prat. Harry decided to befriend Draco and came to Draco's estate. He was given a job in order to become closer to Draco.

Harry did everything for Draco, trying his best to show him the way to be a friend, and Draco proceeded to torment Harry to the best of his ability, treating his friend much like a house elf.

_What kind of wizard are you that you've never had proper flying lessons? Fetch my broom and I'll show you how it's done._

_Swish your wand, don't jab it around like a clabbert with a stick! You'll never Summon anything correctly using that motion. Do it like this and Summon me a book._

And any number of other things to which Draco desired or taunted Harry about. Harry just nodded, did as Draco demanded. The longer Harry stayed with Draco, the more he learned about him and each chore became a pleasure for Harry. He stayed for his own reasons then and always answered Draco's command with "As you wish". 

Draco just sneered at him until one day when Harry and Draco were playing Quidditch in the field adjacent to his manor. The wind was fierce and it was hard to fly, but Draco insisted. Back and forth they flew, circling the pitch until one extra strong breeze blew debris into their path. Draco banked hard to the right to avoid the obstacle, losing his grip on the broom as it shuddered. He fell and shouted, "Save me, Harry!"

And Harry did, the broom dipping with their weight, and the bristles just brushing the ground as Harry pulled out of the dive. Draco's arms wrapped about his waist and they zoomed away from the pitch. Harry patted Draco's tightly clenched fists and whispered "As you wish," as soon as they landed.

Draco stared at Harry, dismounting Harry's broom. "Why do you keep saying that? I don't think you understand what it means."

Harry just shook his head at Draco. "No, I know and have known for quite some time. I think perhaps it is you who can not comprehend the meaning, but as always, as you wish, Draco."

Harry walked away from Draco and Draco stared after him, pondering Harry's words. He thought back to all the instances Harry had spoken the phrase and how he, Draco, had reacted. It was then Draco realized Harry had given him something that he had never had before from anyone except his parents.

Harry had given him his heart.

Draco raced after Harry, watching him as he retrieved Draco's battered and windblown broom from the tree that had finally caught the wayward instrument. Harry jumped down out of the tree, his strong hand wrapped securely around the broom's handle and he walked toward Draco.

Draco stared into Harry's eyes, the green captivating him as it never had before and he whispered, "Give me the broom, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco and nodded, "As you wish."

Draco curled his fingers over Harry's around the broom. "As you wish?"

Harry's smile widened and he nodded again, leaning in toward Draco. "It gets easier to say the more times it is uttered; however, you must always be certain to say it with conviction. Used improperly, the words have no power."

"Ah," Draco responded only to have his mouth covered by Harry's, something Draco would never forget. For this was the kiss of the ages. No kiss before this one could ever compare and none that came after was as sweet or as strong...

_"Merlin, how in the name of all things did they get this rubbish published? It's almost as bad as that bloody bint Skeeter and her foul pseudonym. Rowling, indeed. Someone needs to row with that..._

_"Sev!" Lily's eyes were wide, as she listened to his diatribe._

_Severus pursed his lips. "My apologies, young Lily. Shall we continue?"_

_Lily tried not to giggle but it escaped regardless and she received another of Severus's glares. She just smiled at him and snuggled back down into her blankets. "Romantic is nice, too."_

_"Well, perhaps, but I think we've gone past that and into the murky territory of schmoop."_

_"Schmoop? Is that a real word?"_

_"It is in this fandom."_

_Lily giggled again. "Oh, go on, Severus. Will we be getting to the horror next?"_

_Severus arched a brow at her. "Soon enough. Now, where was I? Ah..."_

Once the kiss ended Harry stood back from Draco and Draco reached for him again but Harry shook his head. "Now you know and because you know, it is now that I must leave. We will be equals and until we can be, I must make my own way in this world."

_"What?" Lily cried. "He's an idiot to leave Draco alone now!"_

_Severus smirked. "I know._

"But I have enough for both of us, Harry. Money is no object. Haven't you seen that by being here?" Draco exclaimed.

"I need to do this," Harry insisted, showing off his fine qualities of pride and honour. "I must do this."

"But—"

Harry laid a finger over Draco's mouth and shook his head. "Don't. I need to do this."

Resigned though thoroughly irritated by Harry's noble streak, Draco nodded. "I shall wait but do not make me do so overly long, Harry Potter."

"I am always with you," Harry offered. "Here." He laid his hand over Draco's heart for a long moment before letting his fingers slide away.

Draco watched Harry walk away, feeling a sense of both dread and hope fill his heart. Before this day, he'd rarely known either and it was an odd sensation. He was reluctant to give up the hope. However, he finally understood by then, the value of such things that couldn't be bought with money. It was a foreign concept but it warmed him even as Harry's leaving had left him with a chilling sensation.

Harry flew away on his broom and for a while, Draco had many owls from Harry. They spoke of things to look forward to, until one week the owls stopped. Draco searched frantically for the bird that had been delivering the messages only to find her at the postal office, battered and bruised as if she'd flown a terribly long way.

It was then he learned of Harry's fate. The Dread Frontman Stubby Boardman, also known as the mad criminal Sirius Black, had captured Harry. It was known by all magical folk that Black took no prisoners for he had even killed his best friends and many Muggles, laughing the entire time.

Draco was heartbroken, and so sick that he vowed never to allow his heart to be open to another. And in doing so, Draco's wand mourned the loss of hope in Draco's magic and slowly began to wither away like its owner.

**Chapter Two: In which we meet another villain**

Lord Voldemort was an odd sort of wizard who had an affinity for snakes, pain and the manipulation of others. Draco was quite like him at one time before he met Harry, but we won't dwell on that overly much because this chapter is about Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort wanted the best of the magical world at his command. In fact, he already had many in his deep robe pockets, one of whom was Draco's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a true witch in the strictest of senses as she was as mad as Sirius Black and she had six fingers on one hand. The mark Muggles recognized as the most evil of evil, not to mention a really ugly tattoo that marred her pale flesh and announced to everyone that she was a most trusted follower of Lord Voldemort.

On this day, Lord Voldemort surveyed his territory and offered a titbit to Bellatrix. "I need another backer, Bellatrix. One who is charming and cunning as well as exceedingly stupid. He'll need to be rich, so I can milk him for everything he's worth, and he must be disposable so I can shed myself of the excess when the time comes."

Bellatrix sighed with longing as she stared at her master and thought about just who would fit the bill. Before she even had a chance to reply, Lord Voldemort continued.

"I have selected Draco Malfoy to be this stooge. His father is already in my employ and it would be a grand coup to have the entire Malfoy fortunes to fund my war against the Muggles."

"He should be so honoured that you have chosen him, Master. Shall I have him summoned to the castle?"

"Send the Brute Squad, but remind them Mr Malfoy is a pureblood and my intended. They shall be polite or bodies will fall."

"Yes, Master," Bellatrix answered.

~*~

Rabastan Lestrange, though considered a brute by some, was much more of a dandy than most. He knew how to treat his wayward cousin as well as do his Master's bidding, and he did it with the utmost intelligence and grace. It was expected of him considering he part of both the Brute Squad and one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Someone had to control the creatures under Voldemort's employ for him. You couldn't expect such a man like Voldemort to do it all himself.

_"If he was so smart, then why is Rabastan doing some other man's bidding? I don't like him if he's going to be like this. Draco is Harry's and Voldemort is horrible."_

_Severus paused and eyed Lily. "Do not think too harshly of Rabastan, Lily. Even those that seem awful can have the best qualities."_

_Her green eyes stared at Severus and he ran his hand over his arm. She put her tiny hand over his and patted it gently. "Let's just complete the story, Sev."_

_Severus arched a brow but returned to the book. "Indeed."_

_Lily snuggled back into her pillows, crossed her arms over her chest and nodded._

Rabastan eyed his brother, Rodolphus: the captain of the guard, and the two large Carrow siblings sent on the mission to escort Draco to the castle in style. The way to Wiltshire was not far from Voldemort's castle and he didn't feel he needed the extra help but Rabastan was always glad to have his brother's expertise around. This errand would be over quickly despite the aid of the Carrows and he could return to his snarky Potions Master and Healing Matron family post haste.

_Hey! I know them, too!_

_"Ah, ah, it is rude to interrupt," Severus smirked. "Besides this is just a faerie tale."_

_"Un huh."_

Once Draco had been retrieved, the thestral drawn carriage would return them to Lord Voldemort's castle and Rabastan would be on his way. He made certain the Malfoy scion was safely ensconced behind the castle's portcullis before leading the carriage to the stables.

Lord Voldemort met Draco and served high tea, attempting to woo his intended, but before he could even say a word, Draco spoke.

"I know what it is you desire and I regret to inform you that I have already given my greatest treasure away. I will consent to be courted by you but I can never allow myself to love you completely"

Shocked, Lord Voldemort just stared at Draco. He sighed then gave Draco a smile that would have made a normal person's skin crawl. But Draco was sorely distracted, his thoughts and life still in a state of disarray after Harry's death. "If this is so, then my Mr Malfoy, allow me to at least attempt to woo and win your affections. For I have enough for us both and our joining can only further the needs of our society."

Draco looked up then, silver eyes flat and cold as he gazed upon Lord Voldemort. "If that pleases you then so be it." He turned and walked out of the room.

It took everything Voldemort had not to strike the young man down in the back, for he needed Draco to further the ends of his goal. He called for his most faithful follower, Bellatrix, and planned the courting, wedding and betrayal of his betrothed.

On the short journey back to his manor house, Draco knew he was being pursued for nefarious means. He'd heard the rumours of Lord Voldemort's ascension to power. The tales of familial murder most foul as well as gossip about the Lord's so-called pureblood status. But he didn't care any longer, now that his Harry was gone, nothing mattered and he would do his duty.

Draco had been reared to carry on the lines, and though his Harry had not been the perfect pureblood match, his mother, Narcissa, wanted everything for her son, and if he required the attentions of such a half blood then Draco would have it.

He knew she despaired over his melancholy but could do nothing to bring himself out of the ruinous path. Voldemort was as good as any since he could no longer have his Harry.

_"What an idiot! Doesn't Draco know Voldemort is the ultimate baddie? Why doesn't Gram Narcissa give him a Wit Sharpening potion?"_

_Severus started at Lily's outburst and eyed her. "Perhaps we should set this aside, you are getting awfully excited and we haven't even come to the bloody or horror bits."_

_"No, Sev, please. I promise to behave." Lily lay back, pulling the blankets up again and sniffled at him._

_He continued to stare her down and Lily blinked her eyes at him, pursing her mouth into a pout. "Please?"_

_"I don't know why I put up with your impertinent ways, child."_

_Lily just grinned at him._

Draco would allow Lord Voldemort his chance to court and would accept his marriage proposal. His Harry had been gone for years and Draco truly had nothing left to live for. His hair was beginning to thin and his magic was weakening, so what did it matter in the long run to Draco?

**Chapter Four: In which Draco is kidnapped.**

Wedding plans proceeded forthrightly and though he knew it to be a farce, Draco was caught up in the fervour. His home was overrun with Lord Voldemort's servants as they made preparations for the upcoming nuptials. So it wasn't unexpected for him to open his house to visitors. However, the ones he encountered on this particular day had nothing pleasant planned for Draco.

To escape the noise, Draco set out for a walk on the grounds; it was here that he met up with a friend from the past.

Blaise Zabini stepped out from behind a tree, startling Draco.

"What do you want, Zabini? I'm busy," Draco drawled and tried to move aside. However, a large giant of a man stepped in front of him.

"Grab him, you great oaf," Zabini snarled and brandished his wand at Draco. A well aimed Incarcerous stopped Draco's retreat as well

Draco fumbled for his own wand but couldn't escape the magical ropes or the giant's beefy, plate sized hands. Hagrid hoisted Draco off his feet and slung him over his shoulder like he was a sack of tubers.

"Unhand me, you brute!"

"None 'o tha' now, Mr Malfoy. Zabini just wan's a word with yeh," Hagrid rumbled and turned to face Zabini even as Draco beat his fists along the giant's back.

"I don't care! Let me go! Lord Voldemort will have your heads for this!" Draco shouted.

A third man stepped out and Draco gasped. It was the renowned swordsman, Neville Longbottom. His skill with his sword, Godric, was unparalleled and he was the bravest of the brave. Despite the man's Gryffindor attitude, Draco knew he could count on his rescue from the hands of the giant and the Sicilian. Neville had been one of Harry's best friends before he'd gone away, and surely he would stay true to Harry's memory and provide aid to Harry's beloved.

"Neville! Help!"

Longbottom scowled and shook his head, stepping forward to clock Draco on the temple with the base of his sword. Draco fell limp on Hagrid's shoulder.

_" Neville would never do that to Father!"_

_Severus shook his head. "Neville was a very different boy before you met him."_

_"I still don't believe it," Lily pouted._

"Oi, Neville, wha' yeh do that fer? I hope yeh didn't hit him too hard. Harry would be disappoin'ed.

Neville smiled indulgently at Hagrid. "Harry's dead, Hagrid, and we can't have Malfoy shouting and rousing the death eaters. What's the plan now, Zabini?"

"We must abscond from this area, leave behind the evidence it was the Muggles who took Lord Voldemort's intended. I thought you had some sort of brains when I hired you to help me plan this war. Lord Voldemort will automatically set out to find Malfoy and with the planted clues, he'll fall right in line to start the war with the Muggles."

Neville nodded. "After this war, you will fulfil your promise to help find the six-fingered witch who killed my parents?"

"Yes, yes, everyone's got a vendetta, today. It makes starting a war very easy and highly profitable." Zabini poked Hagrid in the back. "Now, move. We have to make the Cruciatus Cliffs by sundown!"

Neville rolled his eyes but followed Zabini as he began to dig items out of a pack.

Hagrid and Zabini trudged through the grounds with Draco and Neville, leaving behind bits and bobs of the Muggle variety for Lord Voldemort to follow.

~*~

Draco awoke to the gentle rocking of water and opened his eyes to see two of the three men who had abducted him lying about the deck of a large vessel. Hagrid whittled a bit of wood carving it into a flute of some sort.

Longbottom, for he could not think of Harry's friend intimately by his first name any longer, sat across from him and occasionally kept turning his head, looking out over the water before returning to his drink. It appeared that he'd already gone through several of the brews and showed no signs of stopping. He knocked back the Butterbeer and belched.

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Have a care, sot. We'll be arriving at the cliffs, soon."

Draco looked toward the horizon and could see the Cruciatus Cliffs. The precipice stood so high up in the air that it was said the lack of oxygen at the top caused so much pain that it could drive you insane, especially if one forgot their Bubblehead Charm. There were other pains and tortures in the magical sea cliff that couldn't even begin to be describe but Draco knew there were worse things than physical pain. He'd lived with them for years since Harry's death.

Longbottom looked over his shoulder again then sighed as he tossed the bottle overboard.

"What are you doing that for?" Zabini took a glance over his shoulder then back at Longbottom.

"To see if we are being followed."

"Inconceivable! No one can catch us, especially once we reach the cliffs!"

"Even the cliffs can't save you," Draco spoke up. "Lord Voldemort will find you and when he does, you will be thrown in Azkaban... if you are lucky."

Zabini turned his gaze on Draco and Draco shuddered at the look in his eyes. "It's you who should be wishing for a bit of luck, once I get where I am going, Malfoy."

Longbottom checked the water again and Zabini snarled. "What is out there?"

"I thought I saw something," Longbottom climbed to his feet and so did Hagrid.

"Wha's tha'?"

Zabini spun around and Draco arched up trying to see, too. In the distance, a small craft floated on the surface of the water, a tiny red and gold pennant flying from the top of the mast. A small figure manned the little boat as it sailed along behind them.

"Inconceivable!"

While the men were distracted, Draco had a surge of Gryffindor sentiment swell in him and he flipped himself over the side of the boat and landed in the water with a splash. He began to swim as he heard the footfalls of the men still on board approaching the sides.

"Go get him!" Zabini shouted.

"Err... giants sink."

"I only crup paddle." Longbottom made a circle motion with his hands.

"Stun him or something before he gets away."

Draco looked back to see how far he'd managed when a swell of water whooshed underneath him. He glanced down into the dark depths. Something was in the water with him and he desperately thought of his options. Monster of the deep or traitorous fiends? Damn Gryffindor impulse. He looked up to see Zabini's face pulled into a vicious leer.

"What's that, eh, Malfoy? You feel the grindylows tugging at your robes? Or perhaps it was one of the Merfolk, nipping a taste? I'll have you know there is a great Giant Squid in these waters and it will think nothing of taking a tasty morsel like yourself for its midnight snack."

He beckoned Draco back to the boat. "Swim back now and no harm will come to you."

_"Don't, Draco. It's a trap!" Lily held her blanket tight in her fists, a stuffed teddy bear clutched in her arms and her eyes wide._

_Severus' mouth twitched as he watched her. "I definitely think this is getting a bit too exciting for you perhaps a potion to ensure you are resting."_

_Lily gasped then narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm telling Dad you are being mean to me whilst I am ill."_

_"Oh, dear me, not the great and powerful Dad."_

_Lily nodded, her platinum hair bouncing on her shoulder, the plait coming loose at the end. "Father will have to come, too."_

_"Well now, I am shaking in my boots. We can't have the fathers interrupting the story, too. I can reassure you that no merfolk, the grindylows or the giant squid partake of Draco for their meal."_

_Lily scoffed. "Well, I_ know _that, Sev." She waved her hands at the book for him to continue._

_Severus' deep chuckle reassured Lily and she took a deep breath awaiting the next chapter._

**Chapter Five: In which we are reacquainted with one of our heroes.**

Draco was hauled from the water by Hagrid's large hands after he'd frozen in the wake of Zabini's announcement. He shivered and then Longbottom swore.

"I think he's gaining on us. You think he's using the same spells we are?"

"Inconceivable!" Zabini scrambled to the upper deck and shook his fist at the incoming vessel. "It doesn't matter anyway, only Hagrid is strong enough to carry us up the side of the cliff. The pain is too great to concentrate enough to Apparate and though I have taken precautions for us, that person hasn't. He'll meet his death here at the base of the cliffs and I shall have my war!"

With a flick of his wand, Zabini conjured a large harness on Hagrid and shoved Draco into one of the straps. He bound Draco's hands and cast the Bubblehead Charm on him as Longbottom secured himself into the yoke.

"Don' know iffn' I want to be doin' this anymore," Hagrid murmured and Longbottom shushed him.

"Move it, you hippogryffian land mass!" Zabini cast the last spells and Hagrid grabbed the side of the crag. His sausage-like fingers dug into the rock wall and because of the spells Zabini cast none of the pain made it past to Hagrid's hands.

Slowly, they ascended the sea cliff and Draco looked over at Longbottom. "I have to know, why are you doing this?"

Longbottom's face closed off. "You wouldn't understand."

Draco snorted. "I think I would know that better than you, Longbottom, but fine, I'll remember that once Lord Voldemort finds us."

Longbottom narrowed his eyes. "Look at you. Couldn't wait to bounce off to another man after Harry died. Had to have another protector."

Draco sucked in a breath. "No, I love Harry. Nothing on this earth could change that."

"Right," Longbottom murmured then looked down. "Um... Zabini..."

"What is it now?"

"The sailor is following us. It looks as if... what the bloody hell... it looks as if he is floating up the side of the cliff and gaining swiftly."

"Inconceivable!"

Draco looked down, his eyes widening as he realized just exactly who was coming up the crag. "You are so fucked, Zabini. It's Dread Frontman Stubby Boardman—I mean, Black."

"Inconceivable!"

"Merlin! I never thought you were simple while we were at Hogwarts but perhaps I was mistaken. Do you even know what that word means?" Draco snarled at him and looked back down at Dread Frontman Black. "Wonder what he's going to do to you when he catches us?"

Hagrid reached the top of the cliff and Zabini climbed over him, tugging on Draco and Longbottom so Hagrid could follow with without being encumbered. He held onto Draco's arm and pointed at Longbottom. "Stay here. Kill him with your sword as soon as he's at the top."

Longbottom startled. "This sword and I only live to kill one witch. However, in the interest of expediency I will use my wand to dispatch him."

"Argh! Why? We are in a HURRY!"

"I know, it is the only way I will be satisfied. Godric yearns for the six-fingered woman's blood and I shall not deny him."

"Whatever! Just do it," Zabini shouted. "Let's go, Giant. Carry him; the Muggle village isn't far."

Hagrid scooped up Draco as Zabini scrambled down the rocky pathway. "Be careful, Neville. Black's as mad as they come."

"You, too, my friend. I shall see you again."

Hagrid loped off and Longbottom sat down to wait for Black. It wasn't long until the man's head crested over the cliff and Longbottom watched in awe as he continued to rise, floating, flying on the air currents to settle on the dusty cliff top. Black was dressed in, of course, all black form-fitting duelling robes with a wand holster strapped to his left side and a sword on his right. A shiny, metallic cape rested across his shoulders, making it appear as if his body vanished from sight then reappear right before Neville's eyes as the wind blew around them.

Neville blinked, then stood and drew his wand.

"Black?"

Black bent in a bow and flourished his wand as he stood.

"Impressive."

Neville bowed in return. "I am Neville Longbottom. Defender of Gryffindor and sword master."

"I've heard of you. You aren't so bad yourself, I must say."

They eyed one another, appreciating that which made each man a formidable opponent and knowing it would come down to a battle of either magic or swords.

"Does it take much magic to do that? I can offer you a moment to rest. I want you at your best before I kill you."

"Very sporting of you, but I am ready."

"I swear on the souls of Frank and Alice Longbottom that you shall have time to recover."

Black stared at him and Longbottom felt a little fissure of doubt begin to creep into his heart. Black's eyes, of which he'd heard were as fathomless as the oceans and just as cold, weren't. They were deep green with the warmth of spring shining from their depths. The mask that covered the top part of his face hid almost every other expression except the wry twisting of his mouth. Neville could tell that there was just a bit of amused respect in the man's demeanour.

"A mighty declaration that."

"Yes. It is the only other oath I have made in my life than to avenge their deaths with death of the six-fingered witch." Longbottom bit his lip. "I don't suppose you'd consider waiting out an hour so I could see if you are female and have six-fingers, would you?"

Black blinked then shook his head.

"I thought not."

"You've been more than fair and since the flying wasn't all that draining, I am ready to begin when you are."

Longbottom nodded and raised his wand. "Begin."

The spells flew back and forth, neither man bothering with pulling their strength of their magic. They dodged, rolled and used the rocks jutting from cliff face as cover.

_"Why must boys always fight?" Lily asked with a huff._

_Severus studied her for a moment and once again that feeling that he was seeing more than she knew prickled at her senses. "I suppose it is because they are boys."_

_"Well, this is awful. Go back to the chase."_

_Severus snorted. "You wish me to skip ahead in the story?"_

_"You mean you actually read_ every _word in the book?"_

_With a grave nod, Severus answered her. "You might miss something otherwise."_

_Lily thought on this then waved her little hand at him. "All right, but I hope they come to their senses soon."_

_"I'm afraid they haven't yet."_

_Lily laughed._

Black shot a Stunning spell at Longbottom and Longbottom just barely managed to dodge out of the way. "I was correct," he panted. "You are very good, but there is something you don't know."

"Oh?"

Longbottom tossed his wand in the air and caught it in his right hand. "I am not left handed." He fired off an Incarcerous spell at Black.

Black hissed and jumped, watching as the spell ropes wound around the rock that he'd just been standing in front of. "I, too, must admit you are giving me quite the workout, but I must also divulge something to you as well."

His wand went airborne and he withdrew a second wand before catching the other in his right hand. "I am ambidextrous."

Longbottom blinked then gasped as both an Expelliarmus and the Incarcerous spell flew at him, one right after the other. There was no way out of this predicament. The red light of the Expelliarmus stung his hand, and his wand went flying. The magical ropes wrapped snug around his body and Longbottom collapsed to his knees.

He bowed his head in defeat as Black caught his wand. "Kill me quickly."

Black shook his head. "I cannot. It would be a waste of a good wizard. However, since I can't have you following me either..." Black tucked Longbottom's wand into the back of his robes then aimed his wand at Longbottom. " _Petrificus Totalis_!"

Longbottom crashed over on his side and Black leaned down, whispering to him."Really sorry about this, Neville."

He gave Longbottom a salute then began to pick his way down the other side of the cliff, following the large footprints in the dust. He slipped and slid down the surface to a large grassy area, still littered with large rocks from the cliffside and spotted three figures in the distance. With a determined look on his face, Dread Frontman Black set after Draco, Hagrid and Zabini.

_"Mistress Lily, it is time to be taking your potions," Mippy interrupted Severus' reading and Lily pulled the blankets up over her head._

_"Noooo," she wailed as the elf moved closer to the bed with the single dose phial and a large glass of juice._

_"Lily Narcissa." Severus' stern voice brooked no argument and Lily peeped out from under the blanket._

_Her green eyes watered threateningly and Severus arched a brow. "Do not force me to take action. Take your potion and we can continue this story post-haste."_

_"Aww. No fair," Lily whinged._

_"Be that as it may, if you do not take the potions, the Dragon Pox virus will progress. The scale spots will return and I, for one, will not be the one to tell your fathers that your medicinal regime was interrupted by a prolonged fit by their tow-headed progeny. You will be ill twice as long if I have to help your father brew the scale removal lotion."_

_"NO! Mippy can't be letting the mistress be getting sicker!" Mippy yowled and settled the potion and juice on the nightstand before banging her head on the back of Severus' chair._

_Severus pinched his nose as Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Mippy! Stop, please. I'll take my medicine."_

_Lily grabbed the potion bottle and up ended it, making a face as the syrupy medicine slid out of the glass. She swallowed it down and jerked up the juice, gulping the sweetness to chase away the awful medicine. She pulled several grotesque faces, sticking out her tongue and groaning and moaning._

_Severus looked down at the elf and the elf winked at him then quietly popped out of the room. Severus gave a put-upon sigh. "If your theatrics are over? We are coming up upon your horror bits. Soon, Zabini will have Draco at the Muggle village."_

_Lily stopped and eyed him. "Where's Mippy?"_

_"You frightened her away with that terrible display."_

_"Good, maybe she won't be back with more potions then."_

_Severus shook his head. "Shall we?"_

_"Oh, yes. Dread Frontman Black is after Draco and Hagrid. Will there be death soon?"_

_Severus stared at her. "Merlin, child, what is this obsession with death and dismemberment?"_

_Lily shrugged. "It happens."_

_Severus ran a hand over his face. "From the mouths of babes," he muttered then cleared his throat and began the next chapter._

**Chapter Six: In which Black rescues Draco and Draco tries to kill Black.**

Lord Voldemort studied the area of the top of the cliff then hummed. "There was a great duel. Two very skilled masters, it seems."

Bellatrix nodded. "And who won, Master?"

Voldemort walked across the cliff face, his wand out before him and he cast a few spells. "The loser ran off and the winner headed toward..." He trailed off and looked south, sneering. "The Muggle village."

"Muggles! Filthy scum! They _are_ the ones who've stolen my dear cousin, then!" Bellatrix's outrage was a sight to behold and it put a smile on Voldemort's face.

"So it appears. Come, let us proceed and see if we can't stop them before Malfoy is tainted by them."

"Yes, Master! Shall I send the Brute Squad after the loser?" Rodolphus inquired, crooking a finger for the Brute Squad to ready themselves.

"He matters not right now and I shall deal with him later."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded. "Yes, Master."

~*~

Black paused as Hagrid stepped out from behind a huge bolder and ducked as a rock nearly smashed into his head. A second rock exploded just to the left of where he'd been standing a moment ago as he rolled away from that missile as well.

"I'm ter kill yeh, Black, but I don' think it sportin' ter do so whiles yeh're unawares," Hagrid grumbled.

Black peeked out from behind his hiding place. "And I thank you for that. How do you suggest we settle this impasse then?"

"Eh?"

Black chuckled. "How do you propose we set about the killing then?"

"Oh, righ'. I really don' wanna kill yeh, although, I suppose, it is best this way."

"And which way would that be?"

"Well, like civilized wizards."

Black nodded, easing out from behind his sheltering boulder. "You have me at a disadvantage I believe."

"Yeh got a wand, don'cha?"

"Yes."

"And I've got this." Hagrid pulled out a long, pink umbrella and aimed it at Black.

Black backed up then eyed the competition. "You want to duel?"

"Well, strictly speakin', I'm not supposed to do magic."

"Ah. So we'll lay down our wands and settle this man to giant. With our fists?"

Hagrid grinned. "Well, iffn' yeh want to scrapple, I ken do tha'."

"I think you are just fiddling around with me."

"Well, I want yeh to feel tha' yeh are doing good, before I was ter kill yeh. Even if you are a mask wearing bad sort o' wizard."

"Right. Enough talk," Black nodded, drew his other wand and shot two stunners at Hagrid.

Hagrid went down in a heap and Black shook his head. "Sorry about that Hagrid, but I really must save Draco." He patted the large bushy hair on Hagrid's head and laughed. "Dream of Madame Maxime, my large friend."

He stood and ran off after Zabini and Draco.

~*~

"Someone has beaten one of my giants," Lord Voldemort snarled and whirled around looking for the next clue to lead him to Malfoy. His band of followers cringed and bowed as his wand swung out in front of him, looking for a target to vent his rage.

"I shall be very put out if Malfoy is dead when I find him!"

~*~

Black cleared the rocky area and came upon a plateau of grass stretching far and wide. He stopped short as he found Zabini standing beside a large flat stone altar with his wand pointed at Draco's throat.

Draco was bound in cords and blindfolded, his mouth drawn into a thin, pale line.

"Zabini, I should have realized it would be someone like you."

Black stepped forward and Zabini jabbed Draco. Draco grunted and grumbled. "By all means, keep coming on if you want him to die."

Black paused. "What do you want in exchange for him?"

"From you? Nothing."

"Then we are at a standoff."

Zabini nodded. "I cannot duel you and you can not even begin to match wits with me."

Black arched a brow. "Do tell."

"A Slytherin never tells. However, I propose a battle of wits."

"This will be a short fight, as I believe you've lost all of yours," Draco muttered then hissed when Zabini poked him again.

"I accept," Black declared.

Zabini flicked his wand at the altar and two goblets of wine appeared. He dragged Draco closer to the altar and withdrew a phial from his robe. He passed the bottle to Black. "This is the Draught of Living Death. Without the antidote, the drinker will fall into a deep sleep and die a slow death."

Black sniffed the phial and nodded, passing it back to Zabini. "And?" 

Zabini set the phial on the table and tapped it with his wand. The cork rose out of the bottle and an acrid scent filled the air. The level of wine in both goblets rose as the measure of potion dropped. He set the open bottle on the altar and flicked his wand at the goblets. The motion shuffled the goblets around and around as they watched then Zabini waved a hand at Black.

"Which one is poisoned? Make your choice and seal our fates."

Black arched a brow. "You call this a battle? You think I would accept a drink from you?"

Zabini shrugged and dug his wand into Draco's throat. "You are killing him with your stalling. I suggest you decide and do so quickly."

Black sighed and reached for one of the goblets. 

"Impulsive Gryffindor," Zabini swiped the one Black reached for before he could pick it up.

Black took the other goblet. "To your health."

Both men took a sip from the glasses.

"You chose wrong," Black said.

"You only think I chose wrong! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The most famous is never get involved with a Muggle, but only slightly less well known is this: never go in against a Slytherin when death is on the line!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Ha ha ha—"

Black watched as Zabini slumped over.

_Finally! Someone's dead, and I'm glad it is that idiot," Lily laughed._

_Severus rolled his eyes._

Black moved around the table and took the blindfold off of Draco's face.

Draco stared at him. "How did you do that? I heard him counting the turns of the goblets. I smelled the Draught of Living Death."

Black shrugged as he set about removing the ropes from Draco. "Someone once told me about a Bezoar and its negating properties. It became habit after a while to swallow one every morning."

Draco stared at Black as he helped Draco free then shook his head when Black grabbed his arm. He struggled then glared at him. "I know who you are, and I refuse to go with you."

Black laughed. "What makes you think you can stop me from just taking you?"

Draco pressed both hands to Black's chest, fisting his fingers in the cloth of his robes. He looked directly into Black's eyes. "You killed Harry. I had thought to bribe you to take me home but this is so much better. Die, Black!"

Draco shoved and Black whirled his arms, trying to get his balance. Draco let go of Black's robes then shoved him once more and over the side of the embankment Black fell, shouting.

"As... you... wish!"

"As you wish," Draco whispered. He looked down over the edge, mouth opening and closing as he realized whom he had just shoved to their death. "Oh, Merlin. What have I done?" He threw himself down into the ravine. "Harry!"

_Lily gaped at Severus. "He tried to kill Dad?!"_

_"I believe it was what one would call a 'love tap'."_

_"Sev! Father just tried to murder Dad and all you can say is... what's a love tap?"_

_Severus chuckled. "Make certain you ask your fathers when they return."_

"Where did they go?" Voldemort searched the plateau then looked down at Zabini's body. "What a waste and after all that planning, too. Don't administer the antidote, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus nodded as Voldemort continued to scan the horizon for Draco.

Bellatrix pointed. "There! They are heading for the Black Forest, Master!"

Voldemort folded his hands together. "Avery. Dolohov. Go after them. The rest of you will Apparate around to the other side. We shall await their exit."

**Chapter Seven: In which our heroes brave the Black Forest**

Draco rolled to a stop next to Harry's body. Pushing the mask up off his face, he smiled at the lines that had aged Harry. They had been so young when Harry had decided to leave and the time showed on Harry's skin.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, searching Draco's face. He smiled and reached up to cup Draco's cheek.

Draco drew in a breath at the intensity of the look and leaned into Harry's fingers. He frowned then reared back and punched Harry in the face.

_"Ow! Wasn't throwing him off the plateau enough?" Lily demanded, glaring at Severus._

_Severus snorted. "Were you expecting a kiss? A simple gesture of affection to solve the problem?"_

_Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe. It would be more romantic that way."_

_"Mayhap, but this is Harry and Draco we are speaking of."_

_Lily grinned. "We could re-write it to make it better. I like the idea of them kissing and making up."_

_Severus narrowed his eyes at Lily. "We only write in books to make corrections."_

_"This would be a correction," Lily parroted Severus' grave tone._

_"I think not. One can not edit fiction to make it fact no matter how far off the path it appears the author may have strayed."_

_Lily huffed. "Not even a little libby-loo?"_

_"Adlibbing is usually what makes an author have trouble."_

_"Fine, I'll remember that when Daddy reads me the Deathly Hallows again. Chapter thirty-four, I believe, was the problem area."_

_Severus rolled his eyes. "It was Chapter thirty-two and you are forgetting that Ms Rowling skipped about twenty years until the end." He laid the book on the bed and stared Lily down. "You are an extremely impertinent child."_

_Lily grinned at him and cupped Severus' face. "But you love me anyway."_

_Severus nodded and took her hands, pressing a gentle kiss to her tiny fingers and running a hand over her head. "As you wish." He picked up the book again. "Shall we?"_

_"I suppose, but you'll call Mippy back for a snack first. She'll listen to you."_

_Severus smirked but nodded. "By far too impertinent."_

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry grabbed his face, rolling away from Draco. He climbed to his knees, digging into his robes for his wand.

"How about for leaving me?" Draco snarled. "How about for letting me think you were dead then bloody scaring me half to death when you went over the side of the plateau?"

With a quick Episkey, Harry fixed his nose and turned on Draco. "I believe that was your fault."

Draco huffed and climbed to his feet. "Nothing more than you deserved."

"Oh?" Harry stood and straightened his robes. "You want I should leave you to your Lord Voldemort then? He's just there." Harry pointed to the top of the plateau where they had stood but a moment ago. Several figures walked along the edge then vanished the low crack of Apparition echoing down to them.

"Damn!" Draco turned and looked at Harry. "As much as I wanted him to find me with those three idiots, I do not want him finding you."

"Again, oh?"

Draco just nodded. "You are the one that left me," he whispered. "Your material worth mattered not to me. Just your regard."

Harry stepped forward. "And I told you then I would always be with you." He raised his hand reaching for Draco.

Draco shook his head. "I need a bit of time."

Harry nodded. "I can understand."

Two cracks interrupted their conversation and a short distance away, two members of Voldemort's Death Eaters appeared. They spotted Harry and Draco and began running toward them. Draco swore. "That's Dolohov and Avery, we're as good as caught now."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and ran. "There's always the Black Forest. They'll never catch us in there."

"Are you mad?! There's all manner of things in the forest."

"Rightly so and it will give us time to allow nature to help us out. My flying motorcycle is waiting on the other side."

Red Stunning spells shot over their heads and Draco shouted as the light splashed against a tree. "We'll never survive."

"Nonsense. You're only saying that because no one ever has."

More shouts sounded behind them and more spells missed their mark as Harry and Draco continued to run, heading deeper into the dense forest. They dodged trees and vines, thick patches of tall grasses until nothing but their heavy breathing could be heard. 

Entering a wide clearing, Draco tugged on Harry's hand and bent at the waist. "Stop. I need to catch my breath."

Harry nodded and let go of Draco, stumbling to a fallen tree and sitting down. From his robes, he withdrew a pouch and reached in that, then pulled out a canteen. He drank down a long swallow then offered it to Draco.

"Water?"

"Thank you," Draco knocked back the canteen then dropped it as a crackling sound spread through the forest. "What's that?"

A golden mist began to thread its way across the clearing and Harry hopped up onto the tree log. "Give me your hand!"

Draco took a step forward, his foot dragged through the haze and he shouted as his world upended. He closed his eyes against the sensation of hanging upside down even though his feet felt like they were cemented to the ground. He breathed in the fog and the disorienting impression intensified.

"Take my hand, Draco."

"I'll fall!"

"No, you won't. Take my hand and walk toward the sound of my voice."

Draco swallowed and reached out, his fingers stretching to find Harry's. He felt the long digits brush against his own and he clasped his hand around Harry's. Taking a deep breath, he jerked on his right foot, placing it out in front of him as Harry tugged on his arm.

The world went topsy-turvy again and Draco staggered up onto the tree with Harry, his balance still a bit off centred. He fell against Harry and Harry's arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him steady.

Draco breathed in the scent of salt and sweat and man, the smells just vaguely reminiscent of what he remembered of Harry. He buried his face tight against Harry's shoulder, once more taking a deep breath of Harry.

"I've got you," Harry murmured, his hand running up and down Draco's back, smoothing over his skin through his robes. "Everything is all right now. I've got you."

Draco clenched his fingers in Harry's robes then looked up at him. Harry smiled and leaned down, pressing his mouth to Draco's. As with their first kiss, this one too, was most incredible.

_"It's about time!" Lily shouted, punching a fist in the air._

_Severus sighed. "Yes, time for your romance. Let's skip ahead, shall we?"_

_"Aww," Lily complained. "Now you want to skip words? No fair!" She slapped her hand over her mouth._

_Severus arched a brow but continued reading._

Draco drew back from Harry's kiss and cleared his throat. "You have no understanding of the meaning of time, do you?"

Harry shook his head, grinning at Draco. "I have a wonderful sense of timing. I couldn't be Dread Frontman Black if I didn't, now could I?"

Draco glanced around watching as the golden mist dissipated and then stepped off the log. "And how is that I wonder? Black has been a plague on our world for decades and you've only been gone from me for just a few years."

"I, myself, am often surprised by life's little quirks. You see, once I was captured and taken before Black, he recognized something in me. He told me, 'You remind me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I'll most likely kill you in the morning but in the meantime you'll be my new house elf.' "

Harry hopped down from the tree, took Draco's hand again and began walking. "For days he'd tell me this then one morning he snapped his fingers and pointed. 'It's those eyes. I'd recognize Lily's eyes anywhere. You're James and Lily's boy, Harry!' I nodded and said. 'You killed my parents.' "

Draco nodded for Harry to continue as they walked. The crackling sound came again and they evaded the golden mist as it coiled up from the ground.

"Black laughed then and shook his head. 'Not me, boy, but another of our friends. Peter Pettigrew, on Lord Voldemort's orders.' Black came close to me and cupped my face. 'I'm your godfather, Harry.' "

Draco gasped and Harry nodded. "He went on to tell me about how he avenged their deaths and had recouped his fortunes. As it was, he was tired of being the scourge of the Wizarding World and missed his mate, Remus. He also told me that he had not been the first Dread Frontman either and Stubby Boardman had wanted to make a name for himself in the music world."

Draco stared at him in disbelief.

"I know, it's incredible, isn't it?" Harry chuckled then finished his long story.

"Regardless of all that, we made a plan. The world needs bad as it does good so we Obliviated his band of men and he started calling me Dread Frontman until it stuck then he set off to meet Remus in Tinswald. I'm now him until I find someone new to carry on the legacy. Now that I've found you and have my fortune, I can do so. Make sense?"

Draco blinked then nodded and then shook his head, a look of confusion marring his face. "I think so." He took a step away from Harry, not looking where he was going. "How are we—"

Draco sank down into the forest floor, a grey swampy-looking area that wavered as he struggled. Harry stared down at Draco waiting to see if he could save himself. The more he struggled though, the faster Draco sank and Harry began looking around for something to help Draco.

White vapour rose from the swamp and surrounded Draco. He pursed his lips, trying not to breathe it in but the steam crawled up his nose and Draco gasped, sucking in more of the pale smoke. He wailed a long and low sound and continued to descend into the swamp. "How horrible for you! Your parents murdered by the man I tied myself to. Though I have not been unfaithful, I feel such horrible despair at what I have done!"

He covered his face with his hands and moss clung to his fingers, brushing his face as the mist changed, turning cold and starting toward Harry.

Harry turned back to Draco as he began to sob. He watched him slowly sink deeper into the grey-ish puddle on the ground and eyed the frosty mist as it surrounded his feet. He cast a Bubble-Head Charm on himself, cut through one of the large vines from a tree and wrapped it about his waist. He dived into the pond just as Draco disappeared beneath the surface.

The mist curled itself around the vine Harry had cut before sinking back into the pool. Silence descended on the forest but the stillness felt tense as if the very air was on alert to something else approaching.

Above the small pool of Dementor Swamp, a large spider floated down its cord of silk. The Acromantula inspected the little pond then climbed back up the silk to await the prey the swamp had captured to float back to the surface.

The swamp began to bubble and boil then it parted and a huge, ghost-like white stag sprang up through the depths. The splashes of swamp were blasted away from the shadow creature, slithering through the forest as Harry and Draco climbed up vine out of the hole left behind.

Draco lay down on the ground, panting and holding his side and Harry dropped down next to him. "We'll never succeed, never find our way out. We may as well die right here."

Harry sat up and shook his head at Draco. "No, no. We have already succeeded." He stood and pulled Draco to his feet and started walking again, point at the distance. "See that light, we are almost through the Forest. We've nearly made it."

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss and smiled at him. "I mean, what are the terrors of the Black Forest? One, the Anti-gravity mist. No problem. There's a crackling sound preceding each fount of it, we can avoid that. Two, the Dementor Swamps, but you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that, too."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry, what about the S.O.U.S.s?"

"Spiders of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist." 

_" 'I don't think they exist'? Oh, come on. Doesn't Dad know that as soon as you say something like that it happens? Lily inquired staring at Severus and demanding the answer._

_Severus chuckled. "Don't you want to know if the S.O.U.S.s eat Harry and Draco?"_

_Lily narrowed her eyes at Severus. "I believe they are called rhetorical questions, Sev."_

_Snorting, Severus turned a page in the book. "Ah, yes, your humourless smartarse husband lives on in your grandchild, Lils," he muttered then shook his head. "Well, I don't suppose I need to reassure you, do I? Since, you know it all..."_

_Lily blew out a breath. "No, I suppose not, but I want you to finish the story anyway."_

_"As you wish."_

"Don't exist," Draco said slowly then his eyes widened.

Harry turned and gasped as a huge spider crawled along the forest floor directly toward them. More were sliding down long strands of silk from the tops of trees overhead, and Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Run!"

Harry didn't hesitate and followed after Draco, the sounds of hundreds of legs following them. He glanced over his shoulder watching as the spiders' numbers increased and the mass of arachnids came closer and closer. He drew his wand, firing off stunning spells to no avail. The spiders began slinging back shots of silk thread trying to capture Harry and Draco. The two men dodged the webbing and Harry's spells just bounced off the spiders, and still the mob moved ever closer to their prey.

There were so many spiders surrounding Harry and Draco that the light of the forest's edge grew dim. Suddenly, a swath of light cut through the darkness and a rumbling sound echoed in the forest. Harry chanced a glance over his shoulder again and grinned at the sight. A blue Ford Anglia bounced along the ground, racing through the trees.

Spiders were flying right and left as the motor car ploughed its way through the giant spiders. Just before the car arrived at their side, Harry was tripped by a stray shot of silk. Draco caught him and managed to shove him toward the car as it roared up beside them.

The door flung open and a ginger haired man stuck out his hand. "Fred Weasley at your service."

Draco pushed Harry toward Fred and Harry grasped his hand, tugging Draco along with him. Fred clasped Harry's hand and pulled both Harry and Draco into the car. George grinned and ground the gears of the car, taking to the air. The car rocked as spiders landed on the bonnet and roof then slid off the slick surface. The Ford broke through the forest top and puttered its way across the sky for a few kilometres before landing at the forest's edge.

Harry unwound the silk from his legs and smiled at Fred and George. "Thanks, mates. How'd you find us?"

"Sirius and Remus sent us an owl since you'd not returned the bike. They gave us a starting place and told us about Old Moldyworts...."

"We figured you'd been hung up somewhere. Found the boat at the cliffs..."

"Neville told us you'd bested him right quick after we set him loose..."

Fred finished when George took a breath. "Hagrid had to sob out the entire story as we came across him, too." He smiled then pulled out Harry's magical map. "And Hermione gave us this before we started out. You'll be wanting it back, I suppose?"

Draco watched the Weasley twins, eyes wide and mouth slightly open but Harry laughed and took the folded bit of parchment from them. "Yes, it comes it quite handy now, doesn't it?"

"Too right it does," Fred agreed. "Thanks for the loan. We've almost figured out the charms and have nearly duplicated a prototype for our own usage."

"Thank you, again, for the rescue," Harry smiled. 

"Come by the Burrow some time. You know mum misses you, yeah? You can even bring Malfoy there, once he makes an honest man of you."

Draco blinked and Harry chuckled as he opened the door and slid out of the car, tugging Draco with him. "We'll do that."

Harry watched as the car took off, flying above the trees before vanishing out of sight. He turned to Draco. "Well now, shall we pick up where we left off, Draco? Have I given you enough time to remember your heart?"

Draco held on to Harry's hand, searching his face before answering. He never gave one because they were interrupted.

"I don't think so, Harry Potter. I have you now." Lord Voldemort and his death eaters stepped into the forest clearing surrounding Harry and Draco.

**Chapter Eight: In which Draco makes the ultimate sacrifice... NO! Not that one...**

_Lily stared at Severus. "Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this."_

_Severus nodded. "As well you should. Voldemort is not a wizard to be trifled with."_

_Lily shook her head. "I know my fathers though. They are powerful wizards, too."_

_"That they are but they are not yet unified, are they?" Severus asked ominously._

_"I thought you said this was a faerie tale." Lily's bottom lip quivered. "It sounds and feels awfully real."_

_"Good stories do, Lily. They evoke all your emotions and engage you in the world created, folding you into the mystical world for a little while and giving you an escape from reality. However, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live a proper life. To enjoy those around us and the real world we actually live in. Fantasies are wonderful things but do not forget to partake in all the wonder that exists in your everyday life."_

_Eyes wide, Lily nodded._

_Severus cleared his throat and looked down at the book, beginning to read once more._

Harry stood defiant against Lord Voldemort. "You have nothing, Voldemort."

"Harry Potter!" Bellatrix gaped at Harry. "You dare speak his name. Surrender, you foul, filthy half-blood!"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "I'm a filthy half-blood? You really should check your lineage spells, Batshitrix! You serve one."

Gasping, Bellatrix drew her wand. "How dare you!"

Harry let go of Draco's hand and drew his own wand, pointing it at her. "I dare because it's truth." He cut his eyes toward Voldemort. "You know it as well. Turn back from this course. Show some remorse about the deaths you've caused and we can end this peacefully."

Voldemort's cold laugh echoed around the clearing. "I think not, Harry Potter. I knew only one man could have destroyed my plans and so I shall finish you off now."

"Wait!"

Draco stepped forward and Harry stared at him.

"If I come with you, will you let him go?"

Voldemort blinked. "Let him go?"

"Yes, if I agree to come with you, to give you my fortunes will you allow him to leave. He can return to London and go back to being Dread Frontman Black."

Voldemort considered this.

_"You have got to be joking?" Lily had an incredulous look on her face._

_Severus licked his lips and arched a brow. "I don't understand."_

_"Father asked Voldemort to spare Dad? He wanted to trade himself to save Dad. What is wrong with him? I thought he had been in Slytherin."_

_Severus snorted. "We have already established that this isn't truly your Father, Lily. Also, everyone has some traits of all of the Hogwarts houses in them. No one is just the sum of one quality."_

_"But you just said..." Lily frowned. "All right then, but why can't Draco see that Voldemort will take advantage of him?"_

_"Perhaps he does, but Draco may also have a reason for sacrificing himself for Harry."_

_"I think I'll reserve my judgement until later. I think Father is being incredibly stupid at the moment."_

_Severus smirked at her. "You may be right, but then again you may not be."_

_"Un huh," Lily pouted._

Harry stared at Draco while Voldemort thought. Harry then jerked Draco close again. "What are you doing?"

"I can save you. He doesn't really want to kill you he just wants my money, the influence of my name. I can give him that and be secure in the knowledge that you are safe even though I am not with you."

"You are barking mad," Harry whispered. "Don't do this."

Draco leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's mouth. "You told me you were always with me and so you shall be." Draco turned to Voldemort. "Will you accept me and turn him free, Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort eyed Draco and Harry then looked at Bellatrix. Her eyes glazed over then a small smile quirked her lips and she bowed her head. "You drive a hard bargain, young Master Malfoy but I do accept. My most faithful, Bellatrix, will see to it that he is escorted back to his rumoured headquarters of Grimmauld Place."

Voldemort held out a hand to Draco and with one last look at Harry, Draco stepped closer to Voldemort, taking the long, pale hand in his own. Harry shook his head but Voldemort pulled Draco to his side and the pair Apparated away. With another loud crack, the Death Eaters followed.

Harry turned his gaze on Bellatrix, eyeing her warily. "Let us not tell lies, Madame Lestrange. We both know I won't make it back to Grimmauld Place."

Bellatrix cackled then flicked her wand at Harry, trapping him with an Incarcerous spell. She gripped his arm with one hand and Harry looked down at her fingers as they wrapped around his bicep. He smirked then looked back up at her mad face. "You have six fingers on your hand. Someone is looking for you. I hope he finds you well and soon."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped back. "Filthy half-blood," she spat and aimed her wand at him once more. " _Stupefy_!"

Harry woke, alone, and strapped down to a table. He blinked, his surroundings blurry as his eyes adjusted to the dank darkness of the room. In one corner, he could see a shape, bent over a table and smell the fumes of ingredients.

"Where am I?"

"The Pit of Despair, otherwise known as the Dungeons, Mr Potter."

"Snape! What are you doing here?"

Severus turned and walked toward Harry a small phial in his hand. "My job."

Harry stared as Severus cupped the back of Harry's head, lifting him. "Swallow," Severus murmured and he tipped the phial. Harry did as bidden and made a face at the taste. 

"Urgh, nasty. Why can't you make them taste better? And what are you doing back in Voldemort's service?"

_"Wait a minute. Wait, just one minute." Lily interrupted and stared at Severus._

_Severus wouldn't look at her but he cleared his throat. "We are never going to get through this story if you continue to interrupt me."_

_Lily blinked and bit her lip. Her Father had explained that Severus had had a difficult life before the war, but she hadn't truly believed that he'd really been there of his own free will. "Sev?"_

_Still, Severus didn't look at her. "The story, though romanticized and utterly fabricated, only contains reasonable facsimiles of the people you know and love. You must remember that whatever you hear is just a story no matter how familiar it sounds."_

_Lily nodded but she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "As you wish."_

_Severus swallowed and began to read._

"Bellatrix likes her victims healthy before she tortures them and you well know that no one escapes Lord Voldemort's service. Once I knew he had his sights set on Draco, I had to return. Besides, Narcissa begged it of me. I did the best I could to train you up then left you to your Gryffindor path to be equal to Draco."

Harry stared at Severus. "You're angry with me for leaving him."

Severus shook his head. "I am angry for many reasons, the least of which has to do with yours and Draco's petty squabbles. However, since you are Draco's beloved, I will do my best to see that you do not spend too much time within Bellatrix's clutches."

Harry turned his head. "Don't bother. He's made his choice and I am not it."

"Foolish Gryffindor," Severus hissed then turned as the door to the room opened and Bellatrix stepped in.

"Is he ready, Severus?"

"I just put him back together after the Black Forest, Bellatrix, do not damage him beyond all hope if you wish to keep him around to toy with for long."

"You take the fun out of everything, Severus."

Severus grunted then squeezed Harry's shoulder before walking away and leaving Harry to Bellatrix.

**Chapter Nine: In which it seems Voldemort wins**

_Lily eyed Severus as he read and wondered if he noticed that her Father and her Dad now stood outside her room, listening as he read. Dad placed a finger to his mouth, motioning her to remain quiet and her Father nodded to her as well. He leaned against her Dad and she smiled, then grabbed a tissue and rubbed her nose before leaning back against her pillows._

_Severus turned the yellowed pages of the book and continued to read, clearing his throat as he looked up at her. "Things happen very fast from here on out, pay attention or you will miss something."_

_Lily nodded and Severus began the new chapter._

The wedding plans proceeded and Voldemort stayed with Draco. During this time, Draco grew ever more despondent despite his decision to leave Harry behind. When his spell casting failed during a decorating session, he repaired to his chambers uncertain of what to do. He'd never noticed nor had his magic fail before and didn't know what to do without it.

Despite Voldemort's reassurances that he would be respected and treated well, the thought of living without both Harry and his magic disturbed him. He came to a decision and entered Voldemort's office, interrupting a meeting with the captain of the guard.

"I fear if I stay here, I will not live much longer."

The two wizards stared at Draco as if he had lost his mind.

Voldemort stood and walked over to Draco. "You noticed something?" He curled his hands over Draco's shoulders and Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I can't explain it, exactly, however..."

Voldemort shushed him.

"I was just telling Master Lestrange about something I recently learned, though, I was trying to prevent you from being disturbed again. The people that threatened you before have made another threat, Draco, and I would protect my intended at all costs. I am ordering Hogsmeade evacuated immediately. All of my Death Eaters shall see to it that the village is cleared of all those would could possibly do you harm."

"That includes Bellatrix?"

"Bellatrix?"

Draco looked up at Voldemort. "Yes, she is my aunt and you sent her to make certain that Harry made it safely to London. I noticed she has not returned. Surely they haven't been accosted by those so called associates of Zabini's that tried to take me hostage before, or Merlin forbid, captured by Muggles."

Voldemort stiffened and Rodolphus looked worried. "I have not heard of such a thing, however; I shall send my fastest owls, one in each direction to London, seeking both your beloved Harry and my most faithful, Bellatrix to discover their whereabouts. Will that satisfy?"

Draco nodded.

"I shall still clear the village as well to be on the safe side before we are to be wedded. Do consider living long enough to become mine, Intended."

"If word returns that Harry is safe with his godfather once more, then I shall follow through with my promise," Draco murmured and swept from the room.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Draco's back then turned to Rodolphus. "See to it the village is emptied. I shall deal with your wife."

Rodolphus nodded and left the room. He contacted Rabastan, warning him of Voldemort's ire and gathered up the Death Eaters to do as his Lord commanded.

~*~

Neville Longbottom sat inside the Three Broomsticks, drinking bottle after bottle of Butterbeer. He'd failed in his mission for Zabini, been bested by Harry Potter in his guise as Dread Frontman Black and how he hadn't known it was Harry was beyond him. He still hadn't found the six-fingered witch who had murdered his parents. So he had decided to start over. The plans to steal Malfoy had been made here in this tavern, so here he waited until Zabini showed.

He finished off his tenth bottle of Butterbeer and slammed the empty on the table. He raised his arm to the barwitch for another. She didn't respond and Neville looked up from the table to see her staring out the bar window. The noise from outside was loud and two people burst through the door of the tavern, stunned by spells. Two brute Squad members followed and dragged out the bodies then turned their wands on Neville.

Neville just blinked at them then snorted when the two wizards were jerked out of the way and Hagrid entered the bar. "Neville! Wondered when I'd find yeh. Have I got summat ter tell yeh."

Hagrid quickly informed Neville of what he'd heard. How Fred and George had rescued Harry and Draco and his subsequent capture by Bellatrix Lestrange, who was the six-fingered woman. Neville bound up drunkenly from the table vowing to rescue Harry from her clutches then crashed to the floor in his drunkenness.

Hagrid shook his head and with the lovely barwitch, Hannah Abbot's aid, Hagrid started Neville on his road to sobriety. They sent out word for help to plan Harry and Draco's rescue.

~*~

As Harry's friends made their plans, Voldemort carried out his own. Apparating to the place where Harry was hidden, he entered the lair of the potions master where his most faithful Bellatrix worked on her captive.

Harry lay on the floor after one of Bellatrix's torture sessions, panting, and curled into a ball when Voldemort slammed the door open.

Snape and Bellatrix both turned then bowed as he stormed into the room. Voldemort stood over Harry, waiting for him to look up.

"I have waited for many years for this day, Harry Potter. No longer can I allow you your fun, Bellatrix. He dies now as does Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked up at that. "No!" He struggled to sit then managed to pull himself up to his feet. "I cannot let you do this."

"I dare say you won't be able to stop me." Voldemort laughed. "Snape, I need the potion now."

Snape paled but nodded and turned back to the table where he'd been brewing. He lifted a phial from the rack on the wall and handed it to Voldemort. "My Lord... you realize this is still an experimental draft..."

"Don't give me excuses, Snape. Just give me the phial and I'll let your little triad survive. I want this problem solved, so my plans can continue. I will not be stopped no matter what an old bat in her cups predicted."

Snape nodded and looked at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at him then turned away. 

Voldemort grabbed Harry around the throat and forced the potion phial to his mouth. Harry struggled in his grasp and even though he tried, he inhaled the potion as Voldemort tipped the bottle. The long thumb stroked his throat and the acidic potion burned as he swallowed involuntarily. 

Voldemort stepped back and Harry fell to the floor, writhing and convulsing. The potion coursed through his veins, like fire, then his mouth opened wide and a mournful sound erupted, echoing out throughout the land. The cry wound down, ending in a guttural gasp and he stilled.

"Make certain he's dead, Snape," Voldemort hissed.

Severus bent and leaned over Harry, checking his vital signs and nodding his head. "He's dead."

_"No," Lily whispered, clutching the tissue in her fist. "Sev, no."_

_Severus looked up then and nodded. "I am afraid death does happen, Lily, even in the most romantic stories."_

_"But someone has to kill Voldemort and save Draco! Is it Neville? Harry can't die. It's not fair." She looked over his shoulder but her Father and Dad were gone. She turned back to Severus. "Make it right. Fix the story, Severus."_

_"I assure you there is no need to 'fix' the story, Lily. It occurs as it is written."_

_Lily's face fell and her bottom lip trembled as she gazed at him with wide eyes._

_"Your puppy dog face is improving; Black will be most proud. However, it does not work on me. Would you like me to continue the story?"_

_Lily huffed and glared at him. "Only if you bring Harry back to life."_

_"I can stopper death, so why not?"_

_Lily gawked at him._

**Chapter Ten: In Which Magic Intervenes**

Neville and Hagrid made their way through the village, searching for the last place where Harry had been seen. A cry cut through the racket of the Brute Squad and Neville drew his wand, looking around at the sound.

"You hear that, Hagrid?"

"Aye, sounds like a right suffering bastard, don't he?"

"That he does! Think it's Harry?"

"Why would Harry make that sound?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's in this story, too."

Hagrid nodded as the sound cut off and they both jumped as Snape Apparated right in front of them.

"Snape! You bastard." Neville turned his wand on Snape and Severus sneered at him.

"Put it away, Longbottom. Harry needs your help."

"You know where he is?"

Severus glared at Longbottom then shook his head. "No, I decided to tell you he needed help then send you on a pointless journey in the opposite direction."

Neville narrowed his eyes at Snape and Hagrid stepped between them. "Where's Harry, sir?"

"Check in the Dungeons of Hogwarts to find Harry's body and take him to Dumbledore. He will be able to help you."

"Body? What did you do to him?" Neville demanded.

Hagrid shushed Neville. "Hogwarts has been abandoned since Voldemort banished Albus."

"Voldemort inhabits the castle on occasion." Snape rolled his eyes as they gawked at him. "Tap the largest knot on the Whomping Willow to find Dumbledore."

Hagrid nodded. "Thanks, Professor."

Snape eyed them then Disapparated. 

Neville looked at Hagrid. "Should we trust him?"

"O' course. Snape's a ruddy bastard but he's always been Dumbledore's man."

They returned to the Three Broomsticks to share the news about Harry with the others that had gathered there. Slipping into the castle was no mean feat but armed with knowledge from Fred and George, Neville and Hagrid made it back in no time and found Harry.

"He's dead!" Hagrid cried. "What'll we do now?"

"Didn't you hear Snape make the distinction? It doesn't matter. Longbottoms never give up. If Dumbledore can help him then to Dumbledore we shall go. Carry him, Hagrid."

Crossing the grounds to the Whomping Willow, Neville eyed the tree and its wildly thrashing limbs. He levitated a branch and tapped the knot Snape had indicated. The branches froze and settled, and they approached the tree to find a door was cut into the trunk of the tree. Neville banged on it.

"Go away!"

"We are looking for Albus Dumbledore!"

"He ran away with a goat! Now, go away."

Neville eyed Hagrid. "Er... I heard that was Aberforth, his brother, who had the goat. Snape told us we could find Albus Dumbledore here, so if you would be so kind, we really need to see him."

The door was jerked open and an old, thin man in wildly coloured robes stood in the entryway. "Snape sent you?"

"Aye, Professor Dumbledore. It's been a long time since I saw yeh," Hagrid rumbled and jostled Harry's body. "We need your help with him."

"I don't kill people. Take him to Voldemort for that kind of thing." He started to close the door.

Neville shoved his foot inside the door. "He's already dead."

"Then bury him. I have no use for a dead man."

Neville stared at the man then Hagrid burst into tears. "But... but Professor Dumbledore, sir. It's... see he's Harry Potter, sir. Yeh've got to help him. Professor Snape said yeh would."

Dumbledore sighed and hung his head for a moment then nodded. "Fine, bring him in."

Neville grinned and followed after Dumbledore.

"I don't know why Severus sent you; I can't bring someone back from the dead."

"If you could try, sir, we would appreciate it. We need his help in a noble cause of vengeance and love."

Dumbledore laughed. "You have faith in love, do you?"

"It is the greatest power there is," Neville said with conviction.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then, we shall see what he has to say about that." He pointed at a table.

Neville looked at Hagrid as he laid Harry's body down on the table that Dumbledore indicated. "But you said he's dead."

"That doesn't mean the dead do not speak to us."

Dumbledore poked and prodded on Harry's body, leaning down over him to rest his head on Harry's chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to something then smiled. "You said Severus sent you, yes?"

"Yes."

"And Harry believes that his true love still lives for him?"

"They came through the Black Forest together and survived."

Dumbledore hummed then drew his wand as he straightened."I hear that his love left him at the forest's edge."

"I knew Malfoy couldn't be trusted. Fred and George had to be wrong about him," Neville snarled.

"No!" Hagrid bellowed. "Malfoy traded his life for Harry's."

"Ah. A noble sacrifice. Well, I'd say that is why he's only mostly dead, but I am afraid there is nothing I can do for him."

"What?" Neville stared at Dumbledore.

"Liar!"

Neville jerked at the shout and backed up against Hagrid. A bespectacled woman came out of a door waving her bangled arms at them. Dumbledore groaned. 

Scarves flowed behind her as she approached and she waved her hands over Harry, humming loudly. Her eyes rolled into her head and in a deep voice she intoned, "This is the boy of the prophecy, Albus Dumbledore!" She hiccupped then covered her mouth.

"Sybill, shut it," Dumbledore murmured. "And stay out of my bloody cooking sherry."

Sybill whirled and turned to Neville. "Spare child of the prophecy, unchosen by Voldemort, but tormented by the six-fingered witch, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Neville gasped. "You know of her?"

"She is Voldemort's most faithful follower, and only with Harry Potter at your side can you defeat her."

"But he's dead."

"Mostly dead," Albus intervened. "And I've told you before; Divination is a dodgy magic. You foresaw Harry defeating Voldemort, but nothing prepared us for his machinations."

Sybill turned on Dumbledore. "Just because your Inner Eye has a cataract, doesn't mean mine is faulty, old man. And you have a stone that will fix the boy. You know Snape sent him here because of it."

Dumbledore looked away. "Nicholas took the Sorcerer's Stone home with him the last time Voldemort tried to invade the land. I don't have it, you crazy, drunken bat!"

Sybill rolled her eyes. "If Snape sent the boy, then all you need is a bezoar. Just shove it down his throat. Coat it in chocolate first." She turned back to Neville. "Chocolate makes it go down easier."

"You have this bezoar?" Neville asked.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Somewhere... I think."

"He'll end Voldemort, I promise, if you offer it to him."

Dumbledore turned and pinned Neville with a look. "Promise."

"Promise."

_Lily eyed Severus. "That's your idea of a miracle cure? A chocolate coated bezoar?"_

_"I told you it was magic, did I not?"_

_"Wow, and father said dad was the only one who liked romantic twaddle."_

_Severus rolled his eyes and Lily made a motion with her hands. "It's getting better, continue, please, Sev."_

Dumbledore watched Neville and Hagrid as he picked up Harry's body. "You do realize that he may not be able to do as you wish."

Neville looked back at Dumbledore and grinned. "After everything that has happened, I can't help but put my faith in Harry, sir."

Dumbledore nodded then and smiled. "Then I wish you luck."

Sybill followed them out and waved. "Have fun storming the castle, boys!"

Hagrid frowned and looked down at Neville. "Voldemort was at the castle?"

"I didn't see him at Hogwarts. I thought they were at Malfoy Manor. Worst we have to deal with there is his death eaters and some peacocks, I think."

~*~

The Brute Squad waited outside the gates leading to Malfoy Manor as the guests arrived for the impending nuptials of Voldemort to Draco Malfoy. Several of Voldemort's Death Eaters also stood guard as a few white peacocks strutted on the grounds. All in all it appeared that several dozen wizards and witches were appointed to make certain no one entered that wasn't invited.

Neville, Hagrid and Harry waited under a Disillusionment Charm while the rest of Harry's friends set up the beginnings of a diversion.

"Give him the bezoar, Hagrid."

Hagrid shoved the ugly, chocolate covered little stone into Harry's mouth and rubbed his throat. The lump slid down Harry's gullet and still Harry lay dead.

"How long did Dumbledore say it would be until it worked?"

"He didn't but I thought these things were instant. It's a magical cure for Merlin's sake!"

As they talked Harry's eyes popped open. "Snape, you bloody bastard, I'll kill---" Hagrid placed his hand over Harry's mouth, eyes wide. "Oh, Harry," he murmured.

"It worked," Neville breathed as he looked over Hagrid shoulder. "Good to see you, mate."

Harry tried to lift his arm to pull Hagrid's hand away from his mouth but he only grunted. Hagrid moved his hand. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Where are we?"

"Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me sum up," Neville began. "You've been mostly dead all day. Snape led us to you; Dumbledore fixed you and now Draco's about to wed Voldemort. Fred, George, Sirius and Remus are going to cause a distraction and we are going to storm the manor. Rescue Draco and kill Voldemort, after we kill Bellatrix."

Harry blinked. "That's a sum up? You are mad, Neville."

Neville grinned. "It's a perfect Gryffindor plan, Harry. We can do this."

"If I had a month to plan, maybe, but just storming the manor to go after Draco, when he doesn't even want me..." He shook his head. "Never work."

"Yeh shook yer head," Hagrid smiled at Harry.

Harry eyed Hagrid. "I've always been a fast healer."

Neville sighed. "Look, Harry, Dumbledore said you were only mostly dead because Draco made a noble sacrifice for you. You obviously believe he still loves you or you wouldn't have stuck around, so which is it? You either do or you don't?" Neville looked back over his shoulder then turned to Harry. "Make it quick because here come Sirius and Remus."

Harry turned his head to see Sirius and Remus swoop in on the motorcycle. It vanished from sight but the engine's roar could still be heard. Sirius' mad laugh resonated over the engine and the people in front of the manor gates cowered at the sound. Sirius's amplified voice then echoed through the air.

"I am Dread Frontman Black! There will be no survivors!"

After Sirius' announcement a barrage of Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs exploded, setting several feet of hedge and a few peacocks on fire. The sheer amount of noise and light caused by the enchanted fireworks sent the entire complement of witches and wizards scrambling for cover. Pops of Apparition could be heard in between the booms of the various visual effects and detonations of the Whizbangs. Peacocks squawked and took flight, setting even more trees on fire as a few of the Brute Squad tried to stop its fleeing members. House elves popped in with buckets of dirt and aimed jets of water at the hedges, trying to put out the flames.

_"Wow! I love Fred and George," Lily squealed. "Sirius is pretty amazing as well."_

_Severus scowled and flipped the page._

Harry closed his eyes as he heard the cheers from the twins underneath all the cacophony. "All right," he said resigned but determined. "I'll need help, but let's go." 

**Chapter Eleven: In which we have fun storming the Castle to a Happily Ever After.**

_Severus stopped and snapped his fingers. Mippy appeared. "I would like some tea if you would, Mippy. Ginger biscuits would not go amiss, either._

_Lily stared at him. "You are stopping for tea? You can't stop there for tea. Harry's alive and he has to save Draco!"_

_Severus ignored her. "And I do believe it's time for Lily's next dose of the Dragon Pox potion."_

_Lily made a strangled sound and hid under her blankets as Mippy popped out of the room._

_Severus smirked._

The chaos outside the manor interrupted the procession of the wedding. Draco turned to Voldemort and grinned. "Harry comes for me."

Voldemort stared Draco down. "I don't think so. I killed your beloved Harry hours ago. Black is merely a childish menace that will be handled shortly by my Death eaters and the Brute Squad. You will be my intended, Malfoy."

He turned away from Draco and glared up at the official. "Cast the spells."

The man drew his wand. "I declare thee, bonded."

Draco's face fell. Harry hadn't made it. He wasn't coming.

The doors to the Ballroom burst open and several Death Eaters flooded into the room followed by townspeople from Hogsmeade, lead by Albus Dumbledore. "Tom Riddle!"

"Damn!" Voldemort swore and whipped out his wand. "Why won't you just go away old man?" He shoved Draco at Lucius and Narcissa. "Take him to my chambers."

Narcissa tugged on Draco's arm pulling him through a portrait into a secret passage away from the fighting. Draco blinked as he was dragged along, the sounds of the battle growing dim as they walked. "I can't believe he didn't come."

"Half blood for you," Lucius muttered. "It's better this way, Draco."

Narcissa cupped his face and he looked into her eyes. "Don't give up, my Dragon, please." Draco closed his eyes and she sighed. Lucius opened the door to the chamber and Draco entered, pressing his back against the heavy door as it softly closed.

"Rather gloomy look for a groom," a voice muttered and Draco jerked his head up.

Lying back on the bed and propped up against some pillows was Harry. Draco stared at him then pushed away from the door. He reached out to touch Harry's face. Harry leaned into his fingers, and then Draco pulled away. Harry frowned, but nodded at him. Draco sat on the edge of the bed. "Bloody Hell, I knew you had no sense of timing. You're too late. We've already been bonded, and once Voldemort defeats the diversion you've created downstairs, he will be here for me."

"Never happened."

"What?"

"The bonding. It never happened."

"And how would you know?"

Harry chuckled. "Because while Voldemort may be a powerful wizard, he tends to do things in a rather half arsed manner. Wouldn't you agree, Tom?"

Draco gasped and turned around. Fighting sounds came through the door as did Voldemort. He snarled at Harry. "Something I am going to remedy immediately."

_"Would someone please do away with this person?" Lily sighed, rubbing her eyes and yawning._

_Severus eyed Lily. Her green eyes were dark with fatigue and her face was pale. The potion would force sleep on her soon. "Should I paraphrase the end for you?"_

_Lily glared at him. Still life in her yet. "Finish it, Sev. I want to hear that Neville disposes of Batshitrix—"_

_"Lily."_

_She smiled at him. "And that Dad and Father live happily ever after."_

_Severus set the book aside and recast the Warming Charm on her blankets and settled them up around her shoulders. "As you wish."_

_Lily yawned again. "I know what you mean when you say that."_

_"After this nonsense, I am certain you do."_

_She giggled. "I suppose it would hurt something awful for you to say the words, yes?"_

_"Extremely."_

_"That's all right. I know what you mean and that's all that counts."_

_"Indeed."_

Neville fought through the crowd of wizards, Stunning Death Eaters and Brute Squad members as he closed in on his prey. She fought back to back with Rodolphus Lestrange and Neville captured him with Incarcerous then sent him flying with an Expelliamus.

Bellatrix roared and turned to face Neville.

He drew his sword and she stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "What are you doing with that?"

"I am Neville Longbottom. You killed my parents. Prepare to die."

Bellatrix's eyes went wide then she cackled madly. "The Longbottom's runty little brat? I don't believe it."

Neville stood his ground though, his wand and Godric, pointed at her. "I am Neville Longbottom. You killed my parents. Prepare to die."

"Stop saying that!" Bellatrix shouted and lunged forward, another spell on her lips. " _Cru--_."

"No!" Neville stepped into her lunge, running her through with the sword. "For my parents, bitch." He twisted the blade and backed away, watching her fall. 

The lights faded from Bellatrix' eyes and Neville watched the entire time, making certain to see the moment they dimmed completely. He turned and saw that many Death Eaters were down, but a good number of their own people were as well. However, Harry and Hagrid were nowhere to be found.

A sick feeling closed over him and Neville ran out of the room, searching for Harry.

~*~

"I won't give you the chance to remedy anything, Tom." Harry snarled. He lifted his wand, aimed it direct at Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed and shook his head. "I don't know how you escaped the Dungeons, but I am certain Bellatrix won't allow it to happen again."

"Bellatrix?" Draco looked at Harry then back at Voldemort.

"She tortured me, and Snape helped to fix the damage—"

_"I knew it!" Lily shook her finger at him. "I knew you weren't as bad as you pretend to be."_

_"Yes, yes. You are a very smart girl. Not be quiet and let me finished. We haven't much more to go," Severus drawled._

"Severus?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes, Snape sent me to Dumbledore. And with the help of my friends, we stormed the manor."

"I'll be certain to have words with my potions master as well. Your friends can't help you," Voldemort sneered. He lifted his wand. "Now to dispatch you both."

Draco drew his own wand, knowing it was useless but with Harry at his side, he wouldn't go down alone. He wrapped his hand around Harry's and waited for the killing blow.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Draco heard the two spells sound off at the same time. Felt the magic swell in the room and clung to Harry's hand. Even though he knew it could never work, he too cast the same spell as Harry. " _Expelliarmus_!"

There was an explosion of light and sound. It filled the room and Draco buried his face in Harry's chest. The thunder of Harry's heart beat loudly in his ear and Draco would have sworn it was louder than that of the magic of the spells.

He heard a groan and a thud, and lifted his head. Voldemort lay slumped over the end of the bed, a sword protruding from his back.

Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway a smirk on his face. "Mostly dead all day and still you managed to take Voldemort out."

"I had help, though, the sword didn't hurt," Harry commented.

"What in the hell just happened?" Draco demanded.

Neville opened his mouth but Harry shook his head. "It's a long story and some day I'll tell you all about it."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry then smirked. "As you wish."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco down into a kiss.

_Severus looked over at Lily. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow and even. He could finish the story for her later. He closed the book and Vanished it with his wand then stood and stretched._

_"How's she doing?" Harry entered the bedroom and adjusted the blankets around her, bending down to press a kiss to her brow._

_"She is entirely too impertinent and presumptuous. Everything I expect from a child of yours," Severus drawled._

_Draco chuckled as he lowered the lights in the room. "She is, isn't she? And you love her nonetheless."_

_Severus laid a hand on Lily's brow, finger combing her fringe and caressing her cheek before straightening. "Always."_

The End


End file.
